IPhones 2016
3rd Major Apple Inc. phone Known "iPhones 2036" for UpPresent Calendar. These iPhones as available for Special Phone 6. Requirements for your iPhone 7/7 Plus (Apple inc. models) to be Non-iDowngrade-Phone: * You must be Apple Inc person * You must be 13 years old or older (as of Human) * You must have Apple ID *All Apple inc. models of iPhone 7 and 7 Plus are Non-iDowngrade-Phone since June 24, 2017. Offer Upgrade to iPhone 7/7 Plus * Free upgrade from iPhone 6/6 Plus/6s/6s Plus * Discount upgrade from iPhone 5s or older as well as iPhone SE Available from September 2016 until September 2017 Age for Archer Family (UpPresent) *John Norman Archer - 31 years old *Sheila Archer - 30 years old *Lauren Archer - 5 years old *Grace Archer - don't exist *Caroline Archer - don't exist *John William Yuyan Archer - don't exist *Ella Archer - don't exist Storages * 32GB * 128GB * 256GB issues MATTE BLACK/Jet Black IPHONE - CHIPPING A growing number of customers who purchased the matte Black/Jet Black iPhone 7 or 7 Plus have noticed that the anodized finish on their devices has started chipping or peeling off in areas where there has allegedly been little wear. According to Apple, the chipping is a cosmetic issue and is not covered by warranty. ACTIVATION LOCK Some iPhone 6s-7 Plus users are running into an Activation Lock issue that causes their new devices to be locked to another Apple ID account. Apple has been able to help affected users by removing the Activation Lock on their iPhones after being provided with proof of purchase. JET BLACK IPHONE - PEELING REGULATORY LABELS Apple customers who purchased a Jet Black iPhone 7 or 7 Plus should exercise caution when using a device skin that covers the back of the smartphone. Several iPhone owners have discovered that when the skin is peeled off, it removes part of the regulatory labeling and rear text, such as "Designed by Apple in California." Hissing noise Some users have reported a strange hissing noise during heavy usage of the phone. CNET reports it as "faint buzzes and hums coming from the backside". The Daily Telegraph speculates that the iPhone 7's new A10 Fusion processor is the source of the noise, linking to tweets that compare the phone's hissing sound to "hearing the fans spin up loudly whenever your Mac’s CPU gets used to its actual potential. Performance issues Storage: The Guardian reported in October 2016 that storage tests from Unbox Therapy and GSMArena showed the 32 GB iPhone 7 is "significantly" slower than the 128 and 256 GB versions, measuring data write speeds of 341 Mbps on a 128 GB iPhone 7 model versus 42 Mbps on a 32 GB model. Cellular: A network test by Cellular Insights showed that iPhone 7 Plus models with model numbers A1778 and A1784 had "noticeably" poorer network speeds than models A1660 and A1661. The A1778 and A1784 models use Intel modem chips, compared to the Qualcomm modem chips in A1660 and A1661 models. Intel chips showed 30-75% poorer network speeds than Qualcomm chips, and Milan Milanović from Cellular Insights commented: “In all tests, the iPhone 7 Plus with the Qualcomm modem had a significant performance edge over the iPhone 7 Plus with the Intel modem. We are not sure what was the main reason behind Apple’s decision to source two different modem suppliers for the newest iPhone.” Further testing revealed that the Intel iPhone 7 Plus models had worse reception than the iPhone 6S in the majority of signal conditions. CONNECTIVITY ISSUES Verizon subscribers with an iPhone 7 or 7 Plus have been experiencing connectivity issues, causing the iPhone to lose its LTE connection. Apple fixed the problem with an iOS 10.0.3 update. Some car owners, especially those with BMWs are having Bluetooth connectivity issues that causes the iPhone not to connect or causes audio to cut out. Issues with replacing the home button In the iPhone 7, Apple added a software lock that prevents individuals from attempting to replace the home button on their own. Users are now required to go to an Apple Store to have repairs done, with "recalibration" of the button being necessary. This is a step further than Apple went with iPhone 5S, 6 and 6S, where only Touch ID functionality would get disabled but the "return-to-home" functionality still worked. Explosions and smoke emissions There have been reports of the iPhone 7 exploding or emitting smoke. In September 2016, one device reportedly exploded while in transit, while another one had a "malfunction that caused the battery to blow up internally". Another report about an iPhone 7 emitting smoke and "melting" was published in October 2016. Capital fail What happens to You if your capital phone as iPhone 5,iPhone 7 or iPhone 7 Plus by you meet Grace Archer (Human) on September 21, 2012 (iPhone 5’s release date) or September 16, 2016 (iPhone 7/7 Plus’s release date). * You become Adult at 21 age * You still boy or girl not man or woman until you’re 21 age or older (Adult or older) No iPhone 7 Plus for GraceDesign On April 30, 2017: Just like Galaxy Note 7, GraceDesign receive a Message “GraceDesign is not allow using iPhone 7 Plus due to Battery can Explode or caught on fire” due to GraceDesign’s Downgrade issues But Most iPhone 7 Plus (April 2017) are battery don’t get Explode or caught on fire * That’s same as Galaxy Note 7 for Message/Allow * Official GraceDesign is not allowed using iPhone 7 Plus GraceDesign issues * Some iPhone 7/7 Plus can get an error of GraceDesign * Some iPhone 7/7 Plus can get an error of GraceDesign said “iPhone 7/7 Plus is just iPhone 5 2.0 for GraceDesign” * Some iPhone 7/7 Plus’s Version can GraceDesign failed Require generation ISSUES * GraceDesign’s Require’s 3rd generation for Apple’s iPhone requires iPhone 8 including iPhone X or newer instead of iPhone 7 or newer due to downgrade issues. This is found on August 6, 2017. ** We can’t fix it. ** iPhone 7 and 7 Plus will not work Require’s 3rd generation for GraceDesign. ** iPhone 7 and 7 Plus will get fail of Require’s 3rd generation when using GraceDesign’s Require’s 3rd generation. * Failed to allow Require’s 3rd generation due to hardware by iPhone 7/7 Plus and iPhone 8/8 Plus ** Can allow Require’s 2nd generation Failure to connect to cellular service Some iPhone 7 devices with the model numbers A1660, A1780 and A1779 suffer from a problem where they show a "No service" message even when cellular reception is available. Apple will repair those devices for free within two years of the first retail sale of the unit. Upgrade Features from since iPhones 2016 * Support for Require's 3rd generation (it was removed from iPhones 2016 by the software as moved to since iPhones 2017 due to issues) * Support for BetterP 1.5 * Support for Allow 6.0 * Support for 6th generation of Capital * Support for FusionP * Support for DualCamera * Support for ExtraStorageP * Special 6 *The software disabled Require's 3rd generation and enabled Require's 2nd generation Hardware (Apple inc. models only): * AppleIncRequire3 Gallery IPhone 7.jpg IPhone 7 Plus.png IPhones 2016.png